Fairies Wear Boots
by Jyzzlobber
Summary: OS. Quelques heures en compagnie de Lily Luna Potter.


**Fairies Wear Boots**

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Rating : K

Pairing : Lily Luna Potter

Genre : General

Note : Voilà un texte qui trainait dans mes dossiers, et j'ai hésité à le poster parce que je ne suis pas certaine que sa place soit sur ce site. Il n'y a que de la description, pas ou peu de point de vue du personnage, et si vous cherchez de l'action ou des rebondissements, vous allez vous ennuyer. Juste quelques heures banales de la vie de Lily Luna Potter, telle que je me l'imagine à vingt ans. Je vous laisse vous faire un avis. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La fenêtre, grande ouverte, laissait entrer un flot de rayons de soleil, qui ricochaient sur les murs blancs et râpés, s'attardaient sur les draps froissés, emmêlés, s'accrochaient aux boucles cuivrées cascadant sur un dos d'albâtre moucheté de brun, se coulaient le long des meubles de bois poli, transformait la poussière en suspension dans les airs en un tourbillon de particules dorées.

On entendait vaguement de la musique venir de l'étage inférieur, et c'était le seul bruit qui retentissait dans l'habitat, en dehors de la respiration régulière qui s'échappait des lèvres rosées de l'endormie.

.

Toutes sortes d'objets étaient éparpillés, entassés sur le grand lit défait : vêtements, livres, cahiers, bijoux, CDs et colifichets. Une simple planche de bois raboté, posée sur des tréteaux, faisait office de bureau. Elle était ensevelie sous les cahiers et les feuilles volantes, couvertes d'une écriture serrée. Dans un coin de la pièce, une plante verte apathique laissait mollement tomber ses feuilles en dehors du pot brun.

Une brise chaude s'engouffra dans la chambre, faisant bruisser les papiers, et un léger frisson parcouru la jeune femme. Un gros chat, au poil angora fauve strié de noir, franchit d'un pas lent la porte entrebâillée.

Il sauta lourdement sur le lit, froissant les feuilles et écrasant les habits. Il se roula en boule près de l'oreiller, dans une flaque de soleil, et se mit à ronronner sourdement, l'air prodigieusement satisfait.

.

Les sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement, la respiration s'accéléra, les cils roux commencèrent à papillonner. La femme s'éveilla, se frotta machinalement un œil et regarda autours d'elle d'un air hébété. Elle roula sur le flanc, se redressa, puis se dégagea du drap en se mettant debout. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, et on entendit bientôt de l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le regard un peu plus vif. Elle se mit à la fenêtre, ferma lentement les yeux en savourant la morsure de l'air tiède sur sa peau nue.

Elle s'activa un peu dans la chambre, pliant les habits, entassant les revues et déblayant le sol. Soupirant, elle se rallongea quelques instants sur la literie en désordre. Sa main gauche se mit lentement à caresser le chat qui ronronna plus fort, et elle fixa le plafond d'un air indéchiffrable, un peu éteint.

.

Un peu après, elle descendait la volée de marche qui menait au reste de l'appartement. Elle frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec les tomettes froides, puis elle ouvrit un petit placard et y fouilla pendant un moment. Ne semblant pas trouver ce qu'elle désirait, elle prit finalement une tablette de chocolat noir, qui émit un petit craquement satisfaisant lorsqu'elle en détacha un carreau.

Elle s'approcha de la cuisinière, ouvrit le feu et y plaça une petite casserole d'eau chaude. Le bout des doigts un peu tâché de chocolat fondu, elle se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi qui continuait à crachoter de la musique et l'éteignit.

Elle alla se laver les mains dans l'évier en inox gris à côté du plan de travail et s'observa attentivement dans le petit miroir accroché au dessus. Du revers du poignet, elle s'essuya la commissure des lèvres, puis se désintéressa complètement de son reflet. Le regard bleu sombre se reporta sur l'eau bouillonnante, et elle s'empressa de verser le contenu de la casserole dans un mug bariolé, où elle ajouta ensuite un sachet de thé.

Refermant rapidement la bouteille de gaz, elle s'approcha d'une veste de cuir marron, tannée et râpée, négligemment jetée sur le dossier d'une chaise, et en retira une petite boîte métallique, plate. Elle l'ouvrit et y prit une cigarette soigneusement roulée, se morigénant intérieurement sans grande conviction. Elle avait promit d'arrêter. Elle se l'était répété un nombre incalculable de fois en lisant d'un œil distrait les brochures de campagne anti-tabac que son cousin « oubliait » lorsqu'il venait la voir. _Raclement sec de l'allumette qui s'enflamme._

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et se hissa sur le rebord, ne semblant pas accorder d'importance à sa nudité. Le regard pensif, elle observa les passants qui déambulaient dans la rue, certains flânant, d'autres marchant d'un pas pressé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à leur montre. _Fumée grise qui s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses narines, montant inexorablement vers le ciel._ Sur la grand-place qui s'étend aux pieds de son immeuble, elle devine un couple enlacé, un groupe d'adolescents qui gesticulent et rient très fort, quelques personnes âgées qui papotent, serrées sur un banc, face à la fontaine, une petite troupe d'asiatiques qui brandissent des appareils photos et ont l'air tout excités, et une foule d'autres visages, anonymes parmi les anonymes, tous fondus dans la masse du fourmillement humain qui agite la ville.

.

Alors la jeune femme lève son visage piqueté de tâches de son vers le ciel bleu et les nuages qui y filent paresseusement, poussés par la brise tiède qui souffle depuis une semaine. D'un geste pensif, elle ramène la cigarette jusqu'à sa bouche et y pose les lèvres, tirant lentement une bouffée de tabac, embrassant la petite tige, faisant rougeoyer l'herbe séchée. Elle baisse les yeux sur son propre corps. Tout au bout, ses pieds. Plutôt fins, ils sont recouverts d'une mince couche de poussière. Sans en voir la plante, la jeune femme sait qu'elle s'en endurcie à force de marcher sans chaussures. Elle note que les ongles commencent à être un peu trop longs. Ensuite, ses mollets. Pas très musclés, ils sont aussi blancs que le reste de son corps, et un léger duvet roux les recouvre. Au-dessus, les genoux. Elle aime bien la peau plissée, les bosses et les creux, les curieuses protubérances de cette partie de son anatomie. Parfois, ils craquent un peu lorsqu'elle les déplie. Toujours plus en haut, les cuisses. Elle n'a pas d'avis particulier sur celles-là. Oui, peut-être sont elles un peu épaisses. Ou peut-être pas. Elle s'en moque assez et préfère s'intéresser à la suite.

Dans la position où elle est, adossée au mur, assise sur la fenêtre, une jambe fléchie sur le rebord, l'autre pendant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elle voit seulement son pubis recouvert d'une toison rousse en bataille. Puis le petit renflement du ventre, où va probablement finir le carré de chocolat au noisettes. Le nombril, creux chaud, cicatrice muette, témoin du lien qui l'unissait autrefois à sa mère. Elle imagine le petit cordon de chair, dans la matrice enténébrée. Puis encore le ventre, les côtes, les surfaces de peau laiteuse, parfois rougie, mouchetée en certains endroits. En dessous du sein gauche, le grain de beauté brun sombre, qui détonne parmi les autres tâches plus petites, plus claires. Ses deux seins blancs, ronds, sur lesquels reposent des mèches de cheveux frémissants. La chair rosée, plissée, contractée de ses tétons.

Même si le fond de l'air est chaud, le vent souffle doucement : tous les pores de sa peau se referment, se resserrent, et un petit frisson lui secoua l'échine.

.

Le soleil déclinant tombe sur la tête de la jeune femme, et la voilà qui s'embrase. Le visage auréolé de flammes mouvantes, chaque cheveu se pare de reflets sanglants, d'or et de cuivre rougeoyant. Elle est maintenant bien réveillée, et elle commence à avoir un peu froid. Elle se penche et saute souplement sur le plancher, jette son mégot éteint dans la poubelle. Elle se rassoit à la table de la cuisine, grimace. Le thé a trop infusé. _Une cuillère de miel._

_._

Le soir est tombé sur la ville. L'horizon se pare de reflets bleu pâle, violets, roses, orangés. Des filaments nuageux aux formes improbables s'étirent infiniment dans le ciel qui s'obscurcit. Lily observe l'horloge : ce soir, elle ne se couchera pas. Elle lance un dernier regard charbonneux à son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre close, puis part à la conquête de la nuit citadine d'un pas décidé, ses pieds bottés martelant le pavé gris.

.

* * *

><p>Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos avis.<p> 


End file.
